gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fahrzeuge (IV)
Die Fahrzeug-Palette in Grand Theft Auto IV ist im Vergleich zu seinen Vorgängern nicht größer. Es gibt viele neue Straßenfahrzeuge, allerdings wurden Vehikel aus vorigen Teilen abgezogen, so dass sich beide Werte ungefähr ausgleichen. Flugzeuge und Fahrräder wurden aus dem Repertoire gestrichen dafür sind Boote, Motorräder und Hubschrauber weiterhin enthalten. Insgesamt gibt es in GTA IV ungefähr 150 Fahrzeuge. Von den meisten Fahrzeugen gibt es mehrere Versionen, die sich durch kleine Veränderungen des Aussehens unterscheiden, z.B. besitzt der Banshee manchmal Lufteinlässe auf der Motorhaube und die NRG-900 andere Scheinwerfer usw.. Zieht man dies in Betracht, hat man noch mehr Fahrzeuge zur Auswahl. Neue Features *Das Autoradio ist nun auch nach Verlassen des Autos im kleinen Umkreis zu hören. *Wenn ein Passant mit seinem Wagen an einem vorbeifährt, kann man den Bass der Musik „spüren“. *Einige Fahrzeuge geben einen leisen Warnton von sich, wenn eine Tür nicht richtig geschlossen ist. *Im Fahrzeug gibt es vier verschiedene Kameraperspektiven. *Schießt man auf Fahrzeuge, bleiben Löcher von den Kugeln zurück. Wird Munition auf Scheiben abgefeuert, zerspringt das Glas realistisch. *Bei Bedarf kann man vom Navigationssystemen Gebrauch machen, um sich in der Stadt zu orientieren. *Wenn man einem Autofahrer in den Kopf schießt oder man das Auto mit hoher Geschwindigkeit rammt, stirbt der Fahrer, bzw. wird er ohnmächtig, und das Auto fährt manchmal kurze Zeit unkontrolliert weiter. *Fährt man frontal gegen ein Hinderniss, fliegt man aus dem Auto durch die Windschutzscheibe und landet auf der Straße. *Wenn ein Fahrzeug auf dem Dach liegt, explodiert es nicht mehr so wie in den anderen GTA-Teilen. *Wenn ein Fahrzeug zu stark zerstört ist, dauert es länger bis es anspringt oder es springt überhaupt nicht mehr an. *Wenn man in ein geparktes Fahrzeug steigt, heult der Motor realistisch auf und ist nicht sofort 'komplett' an wie in z. B. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Gewisse Fahrzeuge spucken Flammen, andere qualmen stark aus dem Auspuff und manche tun beides. *Das Blut von überfahrenden Passanten bleibt am Auto kleben. *Niko kann das Auto durch längeres Drücken der "Aussteigtaste" abschalten, nicht wie z. B. bei Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, nur wenn man es am Autospeicherpunkt (Garage) parkt. *Abgeschlossene Autos lassen sich aufbrechen indem man eine Scheibe einschlägt, der Motor lässt sich kurzschließen. *Boote haben erstmals in der GTA-Serie ein Signalhorn. *Das Radio wird leiser und undeutlicher, wenn man mit einem Auto zu tief ins Wasser fährt; nach einiger Zeit geht es kaputt. *Öffnet man bei einem Auto die Tür, geht ein Licht im Inneren des Wagens an. *Jedes Landfahrzeug besitzt eine Fernlicht-Funktion. *Man hat nun die Möglichkeit auf Fahrzeuge zu klettern, was in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas nur bedingt möglich war. *Autotüren sind nun nicht mehr durchgängig. *Im Verkehr blinken die Autos, allerdings kann man nicht selbst Blinken, wenn man im Auto sitzt. *Polizei- /Kranken- / Feuerwehrwagen haben 2 "Alternativesirenen". *Die Glasscheiben von Fahrzeugen in der Nähe von Explosionen zerspringen aufgrund der Druckwelle. *Viele Fahrzeuge haben zusätzliche Warnlichter oder Dekolichter, wie etwa der Phantom, der Patriot oder der Airtug, die nur leuchten, wenn der Motor läuft. *Nach dem Abschalten des Motors, kann man diesen noch eine Zeit lang klicken hören, was das Abkühlen des Motors simulieren soll. *In der Beta-Version hatten die Autos weiße Blinker anstelle von orangenen. *Wenn man Hubschrauber steuert und ein Hindernis rammt, kann es passieren, dass der Hauptrotor zerstört wird und der Hubschrauber fluguntauglich wird. Auch der Heckrotor oder gar das gesamte Heck kann abbrechen. *Wenn Hubschrauber beschädigt werden, kann man Warntöne hören, solange man im Cockpit sitzt. *Fährt man mit einem Fahrzeug in tiefes Wasser, kann man hören, wie die Sicherungen rausfliegen, was bedeutet, dass die Elektronik des Wagens versagt. *Erstmals in der gesamten GTA-Serie können auch Hubschrauber, Motorräder und Boote optisch beschädigt werden. *Fahrzeuge, bei denen der Motor ausgefallen ist, lassen sich wieder starten, in dem man sie stark genug anschiebt. Auch der klassiche Fußtritt gegen die Front des Wagens hilft manchmal. *Wenn man mit einem Cabrio in einem Tunnel unterwegs ist und man das Radio an hat, hört man die Musik mit Echo. Paradox ist jedoch, dass man in größeren Tunneln normalereweise jedoch gar kein Radio empfangen kann. Dieses Detail scheint Rockstar nicht bedacht zu haben Fahrzeuge Sportwagen *Banshee *Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Bullet GT (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Blista Compact *Comet *Coquette *F620 (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Feltzer *FIB Buffalo *Infernus *Sabre GT *Sultan RS *Super GT *Tampa (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Turismo Limousinen *Admiral *Buccaneer *Chavos *Cognoscenti *DF8-90 *Lokus *Oracle *PMP 600 *Premier *Presidente *Schafter *Sentinel *Stretch-Limo *Stretch Limousine E (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Sultan *Super Diamond (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Washington Mittelklassewagen *Dilettante *Dukes *Emperor *Esperanto *Faction *Feroci *Fortune *Futo *Hakumai *Intruder *Manana *Marbelle *Merit *Peyote *Pinnacle *Primo *Romans Taxi *Rhapsody (The Lost and Damned) *Ruiner *Sabre *Stallion *Uranus *Vigero *Vincent *Virgo *Voodoo *Willard Einsatzfahrzeuge *Airtug *Enforcer *Feuerwehrwagen *Krankenwagen *N.O.O.S.E. APC (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *N.O.O.S.E.-Cruiser *N.O.O.S.E.-Patriot *Polizei-Buffalo (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freier Modus) *Polizeimotorrad (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freier Modus) *Polizei-Cruiser *Streifenwagen *Polizei-Stockade *Polizei-Stinger (The Ballad of Gay Tony, nur im Freier Modus) *Polizei-Predator *Ripley *Taxi *Trashmaster Motorräder *Akuma (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Angel (The Lost and Damned) *Bati 800 (The Lost and Damned) *Bati Custom (The Lost and Damned) *Daemon'' (The Lost and Damned)'' *Diabolus'' (The Lost and Damned)'' *Double T (The Lost and Damned) *Double T Custom (The Lost and Damned) *Faggio *Freeway *Hakuchou (The Lost and Damned) *Hakuchou Custom (The Lost and Damned) *Hellfury *Hexer (The Lost and Damned) *Innovation (The Lost and Damned) *Lycan (The Lost and Damned) *Nightblade (The Lost and Damned) *NRG-900 *PCJ-600 *Revenant (The Lost and Damned) *Sanchez *Vader (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Wayfarer (The Lost and Damned) *Wolfsbane (The Lost and Damned) *Zombie Pickups, Vans und Busse *Abschleppwagen (The Lost and Damned) *Bobcat *Burrito *Bus *Cabby *Cavalcade *Cavalcade FXT *Contender *Gang Burrito (The Lost and Damned) *Gefängnistransporter (The Lost and Damned) *Habanero *Huntley Sport *Landstalker *Laundromat *Minivan *Moonbeam *Patriot *Pony *Rancher *Rebla *Serrano (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Slamvan (The Lost and Damned) Lastwagen *Benson *Biff *Boxville *Flatbed *Mr. Tasty *Mule *Packer *Phantom *Speedo *Steed *Yankee Kombis *Ingot *Perennial *Regina (The Lost and Damned) *Romero *Solair *Stratum Boote *Blade (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Dinghy *Floater (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Jetmax *Marquis *Reefer *Smuggler (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Squalo *Tropic *Tug Hubschrauber *Annihilator *Buzzard (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Helitours-Maverick *Maverick *Polizei-Maverick *Skyhook (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Swift (The Ballad of Gay Tony) Sonstige *Caddy (The Ballad of Gay Tony) *Gabelstapler *Hochbahn-Zug *Securicar *Seilbahn *U-Bahn-Zug Kategorie:Fahrzeuglisten